Gene & Alex: The Early Years
by JLY-75IV
Summary: AU. What if Gene & Alex knew each other from childhood. The story follows six different turning points in their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Gene & Alex: The early years**

**Never say never, eh? After being overwhelmed by the reviews of my (then ONLY) story in here, I have decided to write the OTHER one I had in my head for a while. Inspired by a lovely artwork I saw on Facebook months ago, picturing Gene and Alex as schoolchildren sleeping underneath a blackboard, this idea slowly formed in my head. It does not follow the show's storyline, it is AU, although some events and information we know about them two as children are incorporated. Some references are also thrown in as "tributes" to the original show. Hope you like and enjoy!**

"Wowww…Look at that pink lunch box, eh? I wonder what it's got inside! Eh, Tommy, don't you?"

"Yeah, sure do Jim!"

"Wanna tell us, little girl? No? Why don't we see for ourselves then, eh?"

They had cornered her near the cupboard at the back end of the school corridor, right next to the girls' toilets. Two boys, the budding school bullies, both aged 12. Although the school was of high standards and most children came from middle/upper class families, there were a few less well-to-do kids in there as well. But Jim and Tommy were not that; their parents were wealthy and very middle class; it was just unfortunate they had idiots for children.

The little girl was scared, yes, but tried to look brave, defiant. She had clutched her (indeed VERY) pink lunch box in her bosom and refused to hand it over to them without a battle, however short. Bets were against her of course, as she well knew, as they were two of them (even though they shared one low IQ number between them), older and taller than her and they were…well…boys.

And just as Jim was about to snatch that bravely defended lunchbox from the girl's tiny little hands…

"Oi! Why don't ya leave that girl alone and come face someone your size, eh? Or am I too big for ya, you pair of twats?"

The two boys were blocking her view but recognised the voice, the accent. She had seen the boy before, in the yard, and heard of him from other kids AND teachers, but never thought their paths would ever meet…Not like this, at least.

"Hehe! It's the Northener! Hey, wild boy, do you really think you can handle the both of u…", but before Jim had managed to finish his challenge, the boy had punched him right in the face whilst hurried to get the other one into a tight headlock.

"Go away, both of ya, NOW! And don't let me catch ya near this, or ANY other girl again, got it?"

Both boys started running away, the one massaging his neck whilst the other was holding his bloodied nose. And NOW…she could see him clearly – the tall frame, the long limbs, the sandy blond hair, with a long, thick fringe flopping over his left eye, making it almost invisible, which was a shame because his was the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, not only in real life but in the movies as well. No handsome movie star of any era had this boy's eyes…And she was ecstatic that the they were at the moment staring at her, belonging to a boy close to her age and not some aging (or even dead) moviestar…

"Hey, you ok? My name's Gene. Gene 'Unt. They're gone now, they'll never bother you again, and if they do, you call for me, OK?" He looked flustered and shades of his former anger towards the bullies were still visible but he had now relaxed and tried to look calm and pleasant to the shaken little girl in front of him.

"M-My name's Alex Price…n-n-nice to meet you", was all she could muster, although she wasn't sure whether her sudden stuttering derived from her minor ordeal of a few minutes back or from the effects the presence of this boy had on her. She had already decided that he was simply the bravest, strongest, kindest boy she had EVER met in ALL her 7-year life! Oh, AND the most handsome as well…The knight of her own, as she had been dreaming for sooo long!

"No problem, Little Lady", he said smiling, affected by her shyness, her absolute cuteness but also her piercing gaze. He could never have thought that a little girl could look straight into his already battered 13 year old soul at all, let alone that fast! The prim and proper accent and slight mannerisms half irritated him, half found endearing.

At that moment, Jim came back with a bandaged nose, his sidekick, Tommy, following behind quite apprehensively and Mrs Tennison, the over middle-age but very middle-class headmistress, looking distressed.

"Eugene Hunt! You again, eh? Do you realise that you BROKE THIS BOY'S NOSE? And you almost choked the other one to death? There'll be severe punishment for you, young man, these PREPOSTEROUS behaviours will NOT be tolerated, do you understand?"

Gene simply decided to accept his fate and hung his head, ready for his "severe punishment", when a little, but surprisingly strong, voice came from somewhere behind him:

"He was protecting ME, Mrs Tennison, those boys were really…nasty to me and he…well…he saved me…" Looking up to look adoringly at his face, she was met with his surprised but warm gaze. So, was that the beginning of his first REAL friendship in all his 13 year old –pathetic- existence?

"Oh…Price…did not quite realise…these two just told me…" Mrs Tennison was looking thrown, she had just assumed that the troubled boy from the working class family and THE NORTH had just become himself a troublemaker. It wouldn't be a first; his frustration and obvious problems at home would quite often turn into aggressiveness in his school life; yet, even to Mrs Tennison, he did not seem a wasted case, there was something about that boy that made him…special.

"Well, they just told you LIES!", Alex spat, polite enough not to be facing Mrs Tennison but rather her two tormentors.

"Right…well…this, of course, requires a proper discussion with all of you AND your parents", her sentence broken by the look of horror on the face of Gene Hunt and she understandably backtracked, "but only IF necessary…But I am sure there will be no need for that, eh? You two, back in my office!", and with that, she guided the two boys back from where they came from.

"Thanks…Thank you for…you know…" Gene was still surprised, impressed and thankful to the little girl, and his awkwardness showed.

"Ha! It is ME who should be thankful, you silly boy!", was the cheerful reply, from a girl who had just found a new sun to admire in her little and quite lonesome world: Gene Hunt.

"You have quite a posh accent, Little Lady, don't think I understand 'alf the words that 're coming outta ya mouth!", it was Gene's time to tease. "You're like…some people are drinkin' wine and the rich uns more expensive stuff, champagne an' all? What's the name of that champagne I once 'eard, Bollanger? Bollinger? Yeah, Bollinger! And you're a like mini Bollinger, you're…Bolly!"

"Ha- ha, very funny…Eugene!" they were now walking down the long corridor towards the yard, towards the light, teasing and laughing, a little girl and a barely teenaged boy with such different backgrounds and life stories yet so destined to…

He would call her Bolly and she would call him Genie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gene & Alex: The early years **

She saw him at the other end of the school yard, walking with his hands in his pockets, looking down, his blond hair bouncing aimlessly on his forehead. His look was downcast and when one other boy his age approached him and told him something she couldn't hear, he instantly looked up and with a threateningly loud "Bugger off!", the other boy walked off rather hastily.

She knew something was wrong (she had seen him before looking like that but she did not know him then), yet she was apprehensive to confront him with her questions.

Still, she was worried about him (she worried about him almost all the time lately!), so her decisive nature won and she felt herself crossing the yard and standing next to him.

"Genie? What's wrong? You look…"

"Leave me alone Bolly!" His reply was dismissive and rude but both his voice and face betrayed no anger towards her- avoidance, rather.

"Gen…", but she was cut off and brushed off, as her little hand went out to touch his arm, to make him look at her.

"Ouch! I said leave me alone, you stupid little girl! Geroff me!" His arm flinched in discomfort at her touch and he sped forward, away from her.

For a moment, the little, 7 year old girl inside Alex Price was shocked, hurt, betrayed and heartbroken by his actions and-most of all- his words. But her feisty, insightful side of her (the one she preferred anyway, especially when she was around him) swiftly put the pieces of the –quite easy- puzzle together. He was beaten up by his father- again. And now, he was standing just a few yards from her, his back turned, his head still low, kicking imaginary pebbles with his worn-out trainers. Alex felt the tears painfully stinging her eyes so she let them out, crying on his behalf too; she knew he was a brave, strong, proud boy and he'd rather die than cry, especially in front of others, especially in front of her. HE was supposed to be her protector, her brave knight and he had to live up to that, after all.

The bell rang and the children were slowly returning to their classes but for Alex, there was only one direction: the boy who had remained still even after the bell had rung. She approached him slowly and when she reached him, she just remained standing next to him, looking him sideways.

"You should go back in Bolly." His head was still down, the thick fringe hovering over his face, and his voice was faint, defeated; his guilt for mistreating her earlier evident as well, but she didn't want that; he was already miserable and she never wanted to add more pain because of her.

"Nope… I think I'll rather sit out here for a little longer." Her little voice was soothing and quite playful. That and her cheeky response made him look at her, for the first time that day, a faint grin growing in the corners of his lips.

"Yeh…I think I'll do the same…don't fancy goin' in there meself either!", his head returning to its initial position.

Alex decided not to speak again, not until he spoke first. She had to wait for quite a few seconds, even minutes, for that.

"S'me ol' man. Came 'ome drunk AGAIN, last night, accused me mum of talkin' on the phone too much and then hit 'er- hard. My little bro went up to our room an' I stayed, shouting 'Leave 'er alone, you big…' but then he grabbed me by the arms so hard, pushed me against the wall and slapped me a couple o' times. He called me names an' all and then took off his belt…" His thoughts, or rather his words, trailed off then, perhaps not wanting to speak anymore, perhaps realising whom he was talking to: a little uptown girl from a healthy family background, who did not even have a concept of the things he had just been describing. It would be a real shame to drag her to all this; she deserved better than that- than him...

"Aaaanyway Bolly, s' ok now, I'm still 'ere, eh?" He forced on his cheerful, defiant look and a little smile when he looked at her, but it all faded when he saw her in tears, looking lovingly up at him.

"C'mon, you…GIRL, stop crying an' get back to your class, your teacher will be missin' her favourite pet!", he told her teasingly, and she started laughing, partly because she always found his teasing funny and partly because she had to, she owed it to him to cheer up- FOR him. It was the only thing she could do for him after all; she was too small, too young and too… "girl" to go find his father and teach him a hard lesson. So, with a whispered "OK" and a faint smile, she started making her way to the school, just in time when her teacher was coming out, alarmed, after finding one of her best pupils missing…


	3. Chapter 3

**Gene & Alex: The early years **

Irene Steadman. She had never spoken to her yet she had heard of her, seen her almost every day in the school yard. Tall, brunette, slim, beautiful 13 year old Irene Steadman, dressed in fashionable clothes, being sporty, neither posh or "chavy", an elegant girl with lovely dark brown hair, playful manners and luscious red lips which she enhanced with a shiny lip gloss (Alex had begged her mum to buy her one but Caroline Price had just looked shocked and categorically dismissed the notion as ridiculous for a girl her age). And those lip gloss-covered luscious lips were now on someone else's pouty, lovely ones: Gene Hunt's.

She was waiting for her mum to come collect her one day after school and, as often the case, Caroline was again late. Alex decided to walk further up the school's entrance and she soon found herself staring one of the building's back doors, utterly shocked and heartbroken. The door itself had nothing to do with her turmoil, but the embracing couple hidden there had everything! There he was, Gene, HER Genie, in the arms of one of the most beautiful and popular girls of their school, kissing like…well, like teenagers! Irene had her arms tangled in his hair and he had his at her back, sometimes timidly fiddling with the edges of her bra, sometimes-again timidly- moving one down to her lower back, hoping to find the guts for it to go even lower.

Alex stood petrified watching the two older children, not knowing what to do, how to react. Her mother's voice, calling out for her, put her out of her misery but, at the same time, alerted Gene of her presence at the "crime scene". As Alex started running towards her mother's voice, trying to suppress the pain, the jealousy and the tears, another voice, younger, softer and boyish, made her to stop and look back at a Gene running lightly towards her. All resolutions to play up all nonchalant "40s femme fatale" (she really had to stop watching so many old movies!) evaporated and the whining girlie voice she came up with surprised-and disgusted- even her:

"How could you, Gene? She is…and I am…I mean…" She had realised long before she started talking that her accusations were non existent. Gene was NOT hers (well, perhaps only in her sugar-coated little head), Irene was his age and at THAT age, girls were looked on by boys differently; she was still a few years early for that; to boys at Gene's age, she may look a cute little girl but not in THAT way – and with the emphasis on "little".

"What are ya doing 'ere Bolly? Your mum late then?" Gene tried to steer the awkward, yet kinda amusing, conversation away from what that adorable girl (his Bolly) had just witnessed, but he was faced with a trembling lower lip and a tear-stained face and decided to be a "responsible elder" in the few seconds he had with her before her mum discovered them.

"Look Bolly, children my age do these…things, ya know…more grown-up things. Yer' still too young to…hey, no, listen to me!... As I was saying, yer' still too young fer these things but soon you'll grow up Alex…sooner than you think, and you'll try these things out yerself, eh? Come on, please don't be like this, Little Lady! What do ya say, eh?"

By this time, his right hand was on her left cheek, wiping away the few rogue tears and caressing her soft cheek. His face was closer than she'd want especially today, after all that and two thoughts were passing through her young mind as she nodded in comprehension and acceptance and headed towards her mother: One – she oh so wished he would wait for her to grow up to THAT age, when she could do this sort of stuff, but only with him… Two – that the years would fast forward to when they were both grown-ups, when a 6-year difference would not even be an issue, and THEN she would show Irene Steadman just WHO gets to have the last laugh- or better, the last kiss…


	4. Chapter 4

**Gene & Alex: The early years **

He felt weird, awkward, nauseous. He had not even been inside a "posh" house before, let alone one that would be filled with, appropriately, "posh" people and their equally "posh" kids. What was he doing there, for heaven's sake? What was this little girl doing to him, turning him into a nancy boy even before he properly reached puberty? Was his old man right after all, was he really a "poofter", good-for-nothin', dumb sod? Trying to steer away as fast as he could from any thoughts of his father, he clutched his wrapped up present even firmer, took a deep breath and rang the bell.

Birthday girl was over excited all day; she got to have another one of her big birthday parties, with the huge white and pink cake, the dancing, the games and the music (allowed louder than usual, as it's HER party after all), and herself at the centre of everything. The latter part was never her favourite but this year, she just could not wait to "show off" her partying skills, even if her one-woman (well, one-girl) show would solely be targeted on one guest in particular. The one that had just rang the doorbell and was ushered in, with a reserved, shy look in his huge, beautiful eyes.

"Look Alex, it's your friend, Gene", her mother announced. Caroline Price was quite satisfied and proud that her young daughter had taken after them and did not look at class barriers from that early an age, yet she still found it quite bewildering that her little girl had befriended an almost teenage boy from a (probably) tough, working class background and already a sort of pariah at the almost totally middle/upper class school.

"Ahem…H-Happy birthday Alex", a nervous Gene blurted out in his best possible manners but his hand, almost outstretched towards the birthday girl, containing her present, was squashed into his chest as Alex lunged forward enthusiastically for a big, grateful hug.

"GENE! Ah, you're FINALLY here!" But before she even let him go, the sound of crying from the sitting room alerted both Caroline and Alex, who wanted to show all (and especially Gene) what a good, mature, grown-up hostess she was.

"Oh, those girls are fighting again! Stay here Genie, I'll be RIGHT back!" And with that, she was gone, leaving the boy standing alone, with his present still held against his chest, at a real loss of just what he was supposed to do. He slowly moved to the first room, probably the OTHER sitting room, where a bunch of children, most of them even younger than Alex, we playing and eating snacks rather quietly. It only took him one second to feeling like a giant amongst them and he decided to change scenery by moving to the sitting room Alex was in.

As he entered, he saw three children closer or exactly his age but one look from them cut short any thoughts of joining their company. He had tried his best to look smart, with his best pair of jeans, clean and ironed, on, his hair properly washed and combed and a new (and quite expensive) t-shirt he had bought the day before just for the occasion. But those kids were the sort that one sees, a few years on, studying in Oxford or Cambridge, becoming high-flying lawyers or surgeons or politicians. In fact, Alex was to become one of them, undoubtedly, but at least Alex was special: she would always be better than them. A feeling of pride and…l-love for the young girl surrounded him, and he looked around to find her, only to catch two other children, more or less his age, looking dismissively at him and whispering something about "…that boy…". Well, he was in the house for less than 3 minutes but he'd already have enough. He turned to go, present still clasped in his hand and, before he knew it, he was out the Price's door.

Alex barely had time to look around and see Gene at the entrance of the sitting room, only to see him turn around and vanish, hearing the front door closing a few seconds afterwards. In no time, her small figure had sprinted out the room and, opening the front door, she just managed to spot Gene in opening the front garden's gate, ready to make his escape on his rusty, battered bike, which he had gone through the trouble of conveniently hiding it before going in, embarrassed by its shabby looks.

"GENE!" Her pleading shout made him stop and turn around, watching her skipping the entrance steps towards him.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh Alex, why did you want me to come 'ere, eh? I really don't belong 'ere love, YOU know it, I know it and all them people in there now it as well! Just…I just…Here's your present…nothin' much, I just thought you'd like something to make them cogs in that pretty lil' head of yours work overtime again…" The boy was now nervous, tried to be funny but sounded apologetic, shy, facing her, a 7…no, now 8 year old girl.

"But you were the one…I only wanted YOU to…" Sweet little voice, cracked as she slightly started snivelling, looking up pleadingly at him. How could he resist that face? His lips turned into a resigning smile.

"Oh, all right Bolly, I'll stay, but I'm not going back in there. I'll just stay 'ere, in the garden for a while, and you can pop out…"

"Then I'll stay here with you…", was her determined but soft reply.

They spent quite a lot of time out there, in the garden, talking, teasing, making each other laugh, until Caroline Price's searching voice was heard from inside the house:

"Alex! Where are you? Come, it's time for you to cut your cake!"

The two children looked at each other but before Gene made any move to leave, Alex announced the solution enthusiastically:

"Wait here! I'll cut the cake, I'll stay in for a few minutes and then I'll come out with a piece!" And off she was again. All Gene could do was sit there, smiling at the loveliness of his friend. Had he seen another boy his age befriend a little girl and spend most of his spare time with her, he would have called him a weirdo, a perv, a poofter. But he just could not resist this beautiful, clever, charismatic little girl and felt both flattered for her friendship and bound to protect her, no matter what.

Less than three minutes later, the said girl was out in the garden again, this time carrying a paper plate with a massive piece of white and –yes- pink cake. They shared and ate with their fingers and when they were full and thoroughly satisfied, they sat back, one next to the other, enjoying each other's company in silence. After a while, Gene remembered:

"Oh…this is for you. You know, the present…you didn't take it before…" He was nervous again – will she laugh at his cheap choice? Surely, the posh kids inside (or rather, their parents) had brought her far more expensive, flashy presents. Oh well, too late, she's already ripped the wrapping off…

"Wow…a Rubik's Cube! I've always wanted one but always forgot to tell my parents! Oh, this is lovely Genie, thank you soooo much!", and with that delighted reaction, she hugged him as hard as she could.

"Hahaha, it's alright, glad you like it then", was his muffled reply, straight into her strawberry-smelling hair.

"Happy birthday, Little Lady…" His last comment, decorated with a sweet, warm smile and sprinkled with a full set of cute dimples on his cheeks, earned him a loving kiss on his left cheek; a kiss that left both kids blushing…


	5. Chapter 5

**Gene & Alex: the younger years**

And then the bomb went off and 8 year old Alexandra Price was orphaned. Her beloved godfather, Evan White, formally adopted her and her move from her family house to that of Evan's almost at the other side of the Metropolis was instantaneous. The transfer to his local school was swiftly processed, even though little Alex was given a few weeks' sympathy leave.

Gene had passed a couple of times by the Price's family home in the off-chance he'd spot some movement but the building seemed eerily deserted. That day, when Evan took his goddaughter to her house for a final time to collect the last of her things, the rusty old bike and its young owner were standing frozen at the corner of the street, looking silently on as the bearded lawyer was stacking a few things in his silver/grey, expensive car, whilst he could barely make out the top of Alex's head at the back seat. The Price's door was locked one final time by the (as Gene made out) almost tearful Mr White and the lawyer was back in the car, ready to take little Alex away-for good…

Alex could not bare looking over at her family house, so she opted for staring straight on, at nothing at all. As her godfather came out and the sound of the door locking was heard, she could not help but look back. She saw Evan almost in tears, then almost sprinting to the car, as if he himself could no longer bare the memories of this place. Her eyes were left staring at her-now former- house but a movement only a few metres away caught her attention. And there he was, her Genie, looking at her with a mixed expression of sadness and bravery; bravery for both of them. Alex immediately made to dash out of the car, to him, but at that point, Evan had already put his car into action.

"Evan, please stop the car, it's Gene, he's THERE!" Alex was now desperately pleading but Evan had had too much of the place, and the presence of a rough boy who had somehow befriended his precious (now more precious than ever) goddaughter, seemed trivial to him.

"Stop it now Alex, we need to go now darling. You'll see your friend soon if you like." His attempt to sooth her with that half-lie sounding cold even to his own ears.

The car pulled out of its parking place and Alex was left staring desperately from the rear window to the boy, who had now moved forward, still half on his bike, waving her goodbye. Her hands into fists and her eyes full of tears, she starter banging at the glass.

"GEEEEEEEEEENE!"

"Bye, Little Lady…", was all Gene could whisper, still waving sadly at her- his friend, his little sister, his Little Lady.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gene & Alex: The early years **

That night, three days after her move to Evan's house and her new life, little Alex had a dream. She dreamt of a bank, surrounded by police cars and officers, whilst the shouting between them and the (obviously) robbers inside the branch was just one loud mass of noise. Suddenly, a bright red car screeched to an almost shockingly abrupt halt, right in front of the bank, and two figures came out. She could see a woman, tall, slim, with warm brown hair and lovely, huge hazel eyes, moving decidedly forward, only to be stopped by her car companion. He…HE was also tall, taller than the woman, broad-shouldered and long-limbed, with golden hair and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen…well…she HAD seen them before. Both their looks and airs commanded respect and they both oozed confidence, more so the man, whose booming, masculine voice, enhanced by his sharp Northern accent, had spread silence to the rest of the gathered crowd.

"Come out of there with your hands up NOW, you little scrotes! Forget about the bloody wolf; the big, bad LION's 'ere, an' e' doesn't mind blowing ya' house down!"

His companion joined in now, her voice delicate yet powerful, her upper class accent sounding perhaps both patronising but also commanding:

"You have no cards left to play Thomas, and you are NOT a murderer, so please…release your hostages and you and your friend come out with your hands up. It's not worth destroying all your future years. Come out now that you STILL have a choice…"

A pause…deadly silence, apart from the blond man getting his gun out and aiming at the building's entrance …a few more seconds later, two frightened women run out, followed by the two robbers, walking cautiously out with their hands in the air. The man lowered his gun and whispered something to one of them, whilst a police officer handcuffed both criminals, before walking with a sense of pride and contentment to his female companion.

Suddenly, the scene was deserted of the cars, the cops and robbers and the noise and the only figures that remained were the pair, mirroring each other by both wearing a smug grin on their face. The man grabbed the woman's waist and pulled her roughly to him as she yelped in surprise, before starting laughing. Her laughter got quickly smothered by his mouth. Their kiss was like the ones in the movies, little Alex thought, but certainly NOT the kind of movies her parents, and now surely Evan, would let her watch at her age! Their kiss is not the chaste one of the Sunday afternoon films, but of the "naughty" kind, found only in post-watershed programmes, of which Alex had only got short glimpses before her elders ordered her to bed.

When they broke apart, their beautiful eyes betrayed all: love, tenderness, pride at each other and a closeness, a "connection" she had never seen before…She knew who they were, these two adults who look a perfect match, and she knew this was not just a dream but a "preview" of the future- HER future. Her slightly embarrassed giggles from witnessing the "naughty" kiss woke her slowly up and the massive smile remained on her face as she swiftly fell asleep again, the first nightmare-free, deep, happy sleep since the tragedy befell her young existence. She now knew that, one day, she would find her knight again, who will come to save her and take her away, forever his, in his shiny red armour…


End file.
